


Electricity

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, also random avengers iw spolier, and a sequel, and also a soulmate au, georgie is the sweetest boy, i pity the poor soul who has to read through the nerd refernces, i was just really emotional, its a crossover, lots of byler for a reddie fic, random angst in chapter 3, stan and will cause thats what i need in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Mike and Will go to Derry for the summer(this is a sequel to my byler fic but you don't have to read it but it is a soulmate au where if someone writes on their skin it appears on their soulmates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly one of the most shitty things ive ever written and i hate it with a passion but the next chapter will be better i promise.

“Last Stop, Derry.” announced the speaker on the train. Beside him, Mike’s boyfriend, Will began to stir. 

 

“Are we almost there?” He asked, still sleepy. 

 

“We’re close.” Mike replied, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

 

“So what’s the plan when we get there?” 

 

“Richie’s gonna pick us up from the train station and bring us to his place.” 

 

Not many people were on the train with them. Probably because not many people ride trains to  dead towns at 11 at night. Will and Mike each had an earbud in and they were watching Ghostbusters. They were just to the part with the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man when the train screeched to a holt. The doors opened and over the speakers the captain welcomed them to Derry. They gathered their things and stepped off the train. 

 

“Mikey!!” shouted a voice in the distance. 

“Richie? Is that you?” Mike couldn’t see anything in the darkness. He noticed Will shift uneasily behind him. Will had been a bit afraid of the dark ever since the incident. In an attempt to ease his boyfriend, Mike switched on his phone flashlight. He scanned the station until he fell on his cousin, sitting on a bench a few yards away. Mike watched as Richie stood and ran in his direction. 

 

“It’s my little cuz, Mike!” Richie yelled as he gave Mike a hug. 

 

“I’m the same age as you, dipshit.” Mike defended. 

 

“And who’s this cutie?” Richie said, eyes falling onto Will. 

 

“This is my boyfriend, Will.” Will stuck out his hand only to be swooped up in a bear hug by Richie. The look of surprise on Will’s face made Mike laugh. 

 

Once Richie finished his hug, Will stepped back. “Wow, you guys look like twins.” 

 

Mike shook his head. “Nah, I don’t see it.” 

 

“Well we better get going.” Richie checked the time on his phone. “The rest of the losers will be expecting us soon?” 

 

“The losers?” Will asked confused. 

 

“All will be revealed in time, young padawan.” Richie joked mysteriously as he lead them to his car. 

 

“Padawan?” 

 

“Oh come on. Star Wars? A jedi trainee? Don’t tell me your boyfriend is a Trek fan, Wheeler.” 

 

“Star Trek is so much better.” Will argued. “I think the last few Star Wars films are an example of that.” 

 

Richie scoffed. 

 

“Which would you rather watch, Into Darkness or anyone of the prequels?” 

 

“Into Darkness, but the prequels are shit everyone knows that.” Richie carried on his side of the argument.  “And Benedict Cumberbatch’s performance as Khan was stunning.” 

 

“God, it was really one of his bests wasn’t it.” Will agreed. 

 

“He’ll forever be Sherlock in my mind.” 

 

“That or Doctor Strange.” 

 

Richie smiled. “God, Doctor Strange is hot.” 

 

“I know right.” 

 

Mike made a shocked face as if he were in a soap opera. “William Byers!” he said with a hint of sarcasm. 

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t find any of the avengers hot.” Richie said. 

 

“I mean, Star- Lord is pretty fine.” Mike admitted. 

 

“I knew it! I knew you had it your heart to forgive him.” 

 

“Hey I never said that. I’ll never forgive him for what he did.” 

 

“Are you saying, that if you had just found out little Will here had died at the hands of the guy in front of you, you wouldn’t punch him in the face?” Richie interjected. 

 

Mike gulped. He had at one point thought Will was dead. He shifted, uncomfortably, in his seat. Will put a hand on Mike’s, calming him. Richie watched this whole exchange silently through his mirror.

“Touchy subject, huh?” 

 

“Eyes on the road.” Mike deflected. 

 

“Oh you have no idea.” Will mumbled under his breath.  

 

Richie must have heard this because he carried on with a story of his own. “You know, a few years back, the gang and I went through something. We had to kill a child murdering clown. It was really a bonding experience. It really brought us all together.” 

 

Mike wasn’t really paying attention to Richie story as he carried on with his own. “Well, legally, we aren’t allowed to tell you, but -” 

 

“Wait did you say child murdering clown?!” Will interrupted. 

 

“Well guys, we’ve arrived at the Tozier Manor.” Richie parked the car. They all exited and walked up the front steps and through the front door. 

The lights were off. Richie coughed. The lights flicked on and out popped six people from various hiding places. 

 

“Surprise!” they all shouted. 

 

A smile lit up Mike and Will’s faces. “Oh my god, hey you guys.” 

 

Will waved. 

 

Mike remember them all almost instantly. First off there was Eddie, who was basically Will. He was small in size with dark brown hair. There was Bill who was the leader. Beverly who was like Max, both having fiery attitudes and bright red hair. Ben who was the kindest of the group. Mike who was literally an angel. And Stan who was the voice of reason. 

 

“Has it really been a year? It feels like just yesterday you jumped off Richie’s shed into a kiddie pool.” Mike said. 

 

“Wait, you jumped off a shed?” Will looked slightly alarmed. 

 

“Yeah it was truly a horrible idea. Miraculously he survived without a scratch on him.” Stan shook his head thinking of the memory. 

 

“It was wicked though.” Beverly replied. 

 

“Oh guys, this is Will.” Mike introduced his two worlds together. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

 

“Are you two…?” Mike raised an eyebrow.  

 

“Soulmates? Yeah.” Will finished. 

 

A chorus of awws followed making Mike blush. 

 

“So we got a shit ton of snacks, even a cake I think, courtesy of little Georgie and big Bill.” It was at that moment Mike noticed a smaller figure behind Bill. He was hidden behind Bill’s legs. He crept into the open and waved at Mike and Will.

 

“Hi, I’m Georgie.” He couldn’t have been older than 8 years old. 

 

Will waved back. “I’m Will, this is Mike.”  

 

“We’ve got movies and games courtesy of Eds.” 

 

“I’ve told you a hundred times, don’t call me that.” 

 

“Aw Spaghettios you love it.” Richie teased, pinching Eddie’s cheek. 

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

“So what do you guys wanna do?” Bill finished as Richie was now preoccupied with Eddie. 

 

“Mike should jump off the shed again.” Richie said, rejoining the conversation. “We even have a legit pool now.” 

 

Stan rolled his eyes. 

 

“I did learn how to do a backflip.” Mike added. 

 

“Don’t encourage this.” Stan sighed. 

 

Will laughed. “I think you and I are gonna get along just fine.” 

 

They all made their way over to the pool, much to Stan’s dismay. “This is such a horrible idea.” 

 

Georgie made his way over to Mike. “What are you gonna do?” 

 

“I’m gonna backflip off Richie’s shed into the pool.” 

 

Georgie’s eyes widened. “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

 

“Totally.” 

 

“Bill, this is such a horrible idea. I mean what if Georgie tries something like this after.” 

 

Bill intertwined his hand with Stan’s. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


After a long night of fun antics, Mike and Will retired to the guest bedroom. There was only a queen bed but Mike and Will didn’t mind, on multiple occasions they had shared Will’s bed during sleepovers.

 

“Hey, Mike?” Will asked. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Before we got together, El and Steve told me that we had a weird tension thing.” 

 

“That electricity thing Dustin’s always talking about?” 

 

“Yeah, that. Well, anyways, I think Eddie and Richie have that.” 

 

“Dear God, they do. The entire last time I was here they were all over each other.” 

 

“Do you wonder if they're soulmates?” 

 

“Well there's only one way to find out.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie learns about Mike's challenge over the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this is shit and short sorry. school is stressful and i havent been able to write much which is the main reason im posting this early. ignore how horribly i summed up the events of s2. and will's gonna learn bout pennywise in the next chapter so look foward to that. (spoiler alert: stans a little angsty)

Richie awoke to several Snapchat notifications. One from Eddie, nothing special just a daily streaks post. One from Stan venting about Bill. And one from Bev. It was a photo of a plate of oreos with the caption ‘a healthy breakfast’. Richie then logged on to his Instagram. He was greeted by several new posts from some of his favorite bands. One from his favorite actor and several from classmates at his school he hated.

After checking his phone, Richie rose from his bed and walked downstairs. Sitting at his breakfast bar was his cousin, Mike. He had clearly been up for a while as he was dressed but he was still eating breakfast. Will, his soulmate, was nowhere. 

 

“Will still asleep?” Richie asked, pouring Cocoa Pebbles into a bowl. 

 

“No, he’s out with Stan and Eddie.” At the mention of Eddie’s name, Richie’s heart leapt out of his chest. Richie had had a crush on Eddie as long as he could remember. It was always just there.

 

“Oh. Why aren’t you with them?” 

 

“I wanted to talk to my cousin. Also my back kinda hurts from flipping into a pool.” Mike sighed. “I can’t believe it’s been a year. So much has happened in the last year.” 

 

“Oh yeah? And what would that be Wheeler?” Richie teased. 

 

“Hmm, well lets see. I found my motherfucking soulmate who happened to be my best friend so that’s something.” 

 

“Wow that’s it? 365 days and only one big event?” 

 

“Well other stuff that legally I’m not allowed to tell you.” 

 

“Consider my interest peaked.”

 

“You can’t tell a soul but, two years ago Will went missing and I found a girl in the woods. Her name was El and she could move things with her mind. She helped me and my friends look for Will but one night they pulled Will’s body out of the river-”

 

“But Will was here. Are you dating a ghost?!” Richie faked surprise.

 

“No, now shut up. It turned out to be a fake made by the government because El was a lab experiment and she accidentally opened up a portal to an alternate dimension called the Upside Down which is inhabited by a monster called the Demogorgon.”

 

“Isn’t that a D&D piece?” 

 

“Yes that’s what we called it cause the last words Will told me was that the Demogorgon got him and the name stuck. Anyway, we tracked down the Demogorgon, with the help of the sheriff, Will’s mom, my sister, her boyfriend, and Will’s older brother, we defeated the Demogorgon. Unfortunately defeating the Demogorgon had a high price as El disappeared with it. And that brings us to October of this year. So El was still gone and this new girl named Max showed up. Around Halloween, Will started experiencing episodes where he would flash to the Upside Down and be chased by the Demogorgon. We figured out that there was a hive mind in the Upside Down that was controlling Will. He went back into the lab, which had restaffed to include less sketchy doctors, and underwent thousands of test. While this was happening portals into the Upside Down kept popping up in Hawkins along with these mini Demogorons called Demodogs. So while I was with Will, everyone else was fighting the Demodogs. And then we brought Will back to his house to get as much information out of him as possible and then El came back and it turns out she was living with the sheriff for a year. El then closed the master portal in the lab and life was good.” 

 

Richie stared at Mike, his mouth hanging wide open. Mike smirked at the fact that he had rendered his cousin speechless for once. 

 

“Bull. Shit.” Richie said when he finally got control of his shock. 

 

“Bulltrue.” 

 

“Prove it.” Richie said, desperate to expose his cousin’s lie. 

 

Mike pulled out his phone and dialled Will’s number. The line rang a few times before Will’s voice came out of the speakers. 

 

“Did you do it?” He asked. 

 

“Not now.” Mike hissed. 

 

“Hey Will, is it true that you got kidnapped by a monster?” Richie asked. 

 

“What? Mike you told him?” Will’s voice was staticy. 

 

“Yeah, but tell him I’m right.” 

 

“We signed documents, legal documents. But yeah it’s true.” 

 

“Boom! Told you so.” Richie held his head in his hands as he accepted his defeat. 

 

“Can I go now?” 

 

“Yup. I love you Will.” 

 

“Love you Mike.” 

 

Will hung up. 

Mike grabbed a pen and began to write on Richie’s skin. 

 

_ told u so  _

 

“What the hell are you doing, Wheeler?!” 

 

“Just reminding you that I was right.” Mike grinned smugly. 

 

“Whatever.” Richie sighed. “I’m gonna text Eds so I can meet up with him and Stan. Wanna come?” 

 

“Sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sort of a personal vent. sorry its sad but i needed to get the feels out next chapter will be happier 
> 
>  
> 
> (and yeah i threw the posting schedule out of the window what r u gonna do about it)

Will was exploring Derry with his two new friends, Eddie and Stan. They showed up at Richie’s house that morning, intent on showing him around the town. Derry wasn’t a very large town, but it certainly had a lot of spots to hang out. 

 

Eddie and Stan had told him that this was their favorite spot, a place the losers club frequented. They brought him through the woods into a clearing. On one side there was a cliff that dropped down into the quarry below. It reminded Will of the quarry at home in Hawkins.  _ The one they pulled your body out of. The one where Mike almost killed himself.  _

 

“Have you guys ever jumped down into the quarry?” Will asked, mesmerized by the water below. 

 

“Once.” Stan responded. “It was pretty fucking stupid.” 

 

Will turned to face Stan. It was then he noticed the scars. They lined the edges Stan’s face. Each scar was perfectly in line with its predecessor. 

 

“What happened?” Will motioned to the scars. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Your scars. What happened?” 

 

“Oh.” Stan traced the scars with the tip of his finger. Eddie watched on somberly. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I get it.” 

 

“I just don’t know how it phrase it in a way that won’t make you think we’re crazy.” 

“Try me.” Will stopped believing that anything could surprise him after getting kidnapped by a creature from a parallel dimension. Or alternate universe, whatever. 

 

“Bill’s little brother, who you met last night was kidnapped. By a clown.” 

 

“Is this that child murdering clown Richie was telling me about last night?” 

 

“It’s name is Pennywise. It hibernates for 27 years before coming back to Derry to eat children by manifesting into their worst fears. It took Georgie. It tried to take Bev and I. It tried to eat Eddie. It lives in the house on Neibolt Street. We went down into the sewers, where it’s lair is, and… there was this painting… it was my fear…. It put me in the lights…” Stan’s voice started to falter as the memory came back. Will watched on, trying not to cry thinking of his own fears. 

 

“Stan, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you think of it. I understand what’s it like.” 

 

Stan looked into Will’s eyes. His eyes glistened with tears. Will could see the fear in his eyes. 

 

“But do you know what it’s like to be weak?” 

 

“Stan! Stop it. You were the strongest of us all.” Eddie suddenly yelled. “You came into that house same as we all did. You’re standing here right now because you were strong enough to look into the deadlights. You rescued Georgie. You were the only one who realized he was still alive. You saw that he was still breathing. You saved his life.”  

 

Will felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Mike was calling him. 

 

“Did you do it?” Will looked at Eddie hoping to see the words Mike wrote on Richie as a part of their plan. 

 

“Not now.” Mike voice said through the speakers. 

 

“Hey Will is it true you got kidnapped by a monster?” A voice Will assumed to be Richie asked.

 

“What? Mike, you told him?” Will thought about how cautious Mike was to tell Max. Party members only he had said. 

 

“Yeah, but tell him I’m right.” 

 

“We signed documents. Legal documents.” Will sighed. “But yeah, it’s true.” 

 

“Boom! Told you so.” 

 

“Can I go now?” Will asked wanting to help Stan. 

“Yup. I love you Will.” 

 

“Love you Mike.” 

 

Will hung up and walked back to Stan and Eddie. The tears had since vanished from Stan’s eyes and were replaced with curiosity. 

 

“Legal documents?” Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You guys aren’t the only ones with a hometown monster.” 

 

“Oh? Do tell. If it’s okay.” 

 

“I was kidnapped by a monster. I went to an alternate dimension for a few days. And we all became friends with a superhero.” 

 

Stan and Eddie’s jaws dropped. 

 

“Her name is El and she can move things with her mind. I went to this place called the Upside Down and became a host for a super monster. It hijacked my brain and took over my thoughts and my actions. I became a spy and I killed several people. All because I couldn’t make my way home.” 

 

Will noticed there was writing on Eddie’s arm that hadn’t been there before. 

  
  


_ told u so  _

 

Will pulled out his phone and texted Mike 

 

_ [10:23]  _

 

_ [Will] - did u write told u so on richies arm  _

 

_ [Mike] - yeah  _

 

_ [Will] - we got em  _

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! its here i did it. it took me two weeks and im so sorry high school is really on my ass but its here. also stan watches john mulaney fite me

Eddie was walking downtown with Stan and Will, still kind of in shock over Will’s story. He looked down at his arm and noticed, in black ink the words:

told u so

Fuck, Richie had written something on his arm again. Of course, he knew that Richie was his soulmate thanks to Richie drawing a dick on his forehead in 7th grade, forcing Eddie to come in wearing a shit ton of concealer. Eddie was mortified of Richie finding out they were soulmates because what if Richie didn’t like Eddie. How do you even tell someone you’re soulmates?

“Hey Will. Who told who that you and Mike were soulmates?” Eddie asked curious at what his new friend could say.

“I did. I talked to El about it the day before and then the next day I told him. I didn’t even realize I was doing it but the next thing I knew we were kissing on Mike’s couch.” Will looked off into the distance. “Why?”

“I think I know who my soulmate is. It’s Richie.”

Stan’s eyes went wide and Will’s mouth fell to the floor.

“But the dick..” Stan said barely processing what was happening.

“Concealer.”

Will pulled out his phone. He typed something and then his phone buzzed. He showed Eddie a picture of Mike and Richie biking. “They’re on their way. Now.”

“Oh fuck you guys. I don’t know if I can do this, I mean what if he doesn’t like me like that or-”

“Oh please, you two have been all over each other since the day you met. Eddie come on. You seriously have never looked at Richie’s face when we run out of seats in Bill’s car and you have to sit in Richie’s lap?”

“I mean-”

“Like seriously, you two are more meant to be then a prince and a princess in a Disney film from the 70s.”

 

Off in the distance, Eddie could see two figures biking in their direction.

“Oh, Jesus you guys here they come. If either of you say anything I swear-”  
“Edward Spaghetward!”

Eddie swallowed hard. He thought he might be sick.

“Fuck off dickwad.” Just be normal, alright?

“Oh, Spaghettios you love me.”

“Yeah right and pigs fly.”

“You never know.” Richie winked.

“Jesus. Can you two get over each other for 5 minutes?” Stan rolled his eyes.

“Aww, is someone sad Bill isn’t here?” Richie teased.

“Fuck off.” Stan blushed.

Out of the conner of his eye, Eddie saw Mike glance at Will, one eyebrow raised. Will shook his head. But before he had time to ask, Richie was already blabbing off.

“Stanley's in love.” Richie kept singing over and over. Stan was getting more pissed off by the second and judging by his rather unstable behavior from an hour ago, Mt. Stan erupting would not be ideal.

“Beep Beep.” Eddie said.

Richie stopped almost immediately. It was Mike who continued the conversation.

“So, what do you guys wanna do?”

“I for one, am starving.” Richie said, putting his arm around Eddie.

“We literally ate 15 minutes ago, Richie. You had fucking Cocoa Pebbles, remember?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

“Well I haven’t eaten yet.” Will said, semi raising his hand as if he were in a classroom.

“Well then we’re going to eat.” Mike said standing up.

As the group stood up to search for a place to eat, Eddie pulled Richie aside.

“Hey Rich, can I talk to you for a sec.”  
“Of course my spaghetti boy.”

“Can you just, just shut up for a minute. I’m not kidding around.”

Eddie saw Richie’s expression soften from its usual goofy grin to a more concerned look.

“Eds, what’s up?”

Eddie looked around and noticed that everyone else was staring. He felt the heat ride into his cheeks.

“Uh..um..not right now come by my place later.”

—————————————-—————————————-

Eddie was kind of panicking. Richie was on his way to learn that they were soulmates and Eddie had been lying to him for like 4 years. What if he hated him? What if he was disappointed that he had to be stuck with Eddie for eternity. He heard his phone chime.

 

11:17pm  
[Stan] stop it  
[Eddie] stop what  
[Stan] pacing  
[Stan] I can see you from across the street pacing your room

Eddie looked out his window to see Stan across the street, in his own room. Eddie flipped him his middle finger.

[Stan] dont take it out on me  
[Eddie] are u gonna watch all night  
[Stan] no im not creepy  
[Stan] ive got a john mulaney special loaded up on netflix  
[Eddie] oo which one  
[Stan] radio city obv  
[Eddie] yeah its pretty good  
[Stan] I mean bittenbinder how could i resist  
[Stan] o shit here he comes  
[Eddie] shit shit shit hes arrived  
[Stan] good luck

Out of his window, Eddie saw Stan turn and, presumably, face his tv screen to watch John Mulaney. And, soon enough, Eddie heard the familiar pang of rocks hitting his window, Richie’s signal to let him in. He made his way over to the window and was greeted by Richie hanging in the tree waiting to be let in.

“Hey.” Eddie opened the window.

“Howdy, my spaghetti boy.”

Richie sat down on Eddie’s bed.

“So, Rich, I’ve got to tell you something. It’s kind of important.”

Eddie grabbed a pen off his desk. He wrote something on his hand and sat down next to Richie.

“Open your hand.”

Richie opened his hand to reveal his palm written on it, in Eddie’s writing was a simple heart. Eddie showed his own palm and showed him the same exact heart.

“But 7th grade… the dick.” Richie was stunned.

“Concealer.”

Richie and Eddie sat in silence. Every moment that went by was like a stab in the heart for Eddie.

“I-I can’t believe I didn't know.” Richie said. “I mean I always thought you hated me.”

“What? I could never. I always thought you hated me.”

“Well I guess we were both wrong.”

The silence sat in the air. Neither boy knew what to do. Richie opened his mouth to say something but closed it promptly. Everything has changed. It was so quiet Eddie swore he heard Stan’s John Mulaney special playing in the distance.

“Richie I-”

Eddie was cut off by Richie kissing him. Besides them, Eddie’s phone chimed.

11:26

[Stan] noice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyones interested ive made a byler playlist if u want it heres the link 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/._.hello/playlist/5xVolWqueBX94x9eIdoL7v?si=qKAtBSzoTBSq7tnoDQlR-Q

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated 
> 
> (even though I know its shit)
> 
> also if you thought i glazed over the child killing clown thing dont worry im gonna go back to that
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week cause schools starting again (ew)


End file.
